


born to be eaten, devoured by sorrow

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Eggs, Erotic Horror, Forced Pregnancy, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: He had reached a mere room away, easily shoved into a wall. It cracked under the weight of his body thrown at such speeds, which shouldn’t have been possible for a human to attain. A human shouldn’t have even been able to lift him.He wasn’t sure what was possible anymore.Connor discovers that Gavin has more reason to hate androids than potentially losing his job.(Kinktober Day 8 - 'Oviposition')





	born to be eaten, devoured by sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *posts a fic every day for a week*  
Me: *almost FORGETS to post this one*
> 
> * * *
> 
> While this was done for Kinktober it turned out less kinky and more disturbing. There is no description of sexual _pleasure_ from either party - although there is sexual content.  
Also, because it wouldn't work otherwise, this fic takes place in one of the timelines where Connor doesn't fight Gavin in the evidence locker.

Connor had tried to run.

He had. From the moment Gavin turned on him, preconstructions were mapping escape routes. Others showed fighting prompts. Normally, he would have thought a fight would be easy to win, and his calculations said the same, but he knew they were wrong. So he ran.

The building they were searching was abandoned, he now knew. He had the blueprints on hand, and there were few obstacles to slow him. Androids were faster than humans, generally, and it should have been simple to get away before Gavin caught up.

He had reached a mere room away, easily shoved into a wall. It cracked under the weight of his body thrown at such speeds, which shouldn’t have been possible for a human to attain. A human shouldn’t have even been able to lift him.

He wasn’t sure what was possible anymore.

Gavin stood in front of him, above him, looking down at his body, crumpled to the floor. Was it still Gavin? Had it ever been? He had no way to tell.

The detective’s body was still there with him, though it was grotesquely malformed. Appendages rose from his back, long and hairy, bending too many times as they curved around him. His face was twisted, as if the bones underneath had been rearranged and the skin stretched awkwardly around them. The faint freckles on his cheeks that Connor had observed had been replaced with clusters of tiny black holes, each oozing thick clear liquid.

Connor could ‘see’ these things from the cameras that functioned as his eyes, but his scans picked up nothing. As far as his systems knew, there was nothing off about the man in front of him. Even now, as he was trapped by the _thing_, pop-ups informed him of how he could supposedly stop the human in his tracks. He didn’t dare attempt any suggested actions, not trusting them to be accurate anymore.

Gavin’s mouth creaked into a grin as he watched the android. Slowly, he walked forward, as if he had all the time in the world to do whatever he had planned. As if there was nothing standing in his way, nothing able to stop him.

Probably, there wasn’t.

When he spoke, his mouth didn’t follow the words that came out. It looked like a bad dubbing, a translation over some foreign language that he was unable to understand, despite the lip reading software he’d been equipped with.

“Don’t run from me, Connor. I’m only giving you what you deserve.”

The limbs growing from his back twitched with every step. Four of them, segmented and arched. Connor would liken them to insect legs, but without a scan he couldn’t pinpoint what they most resembled.

“I didn’t want this, you know. I’ve been doing this so long, and it’s only gotten easier.”

A few steps away from Connor, he stopped. The second his feet stilled, the limbs shot forward. They hooked to his uniform, pulling him into the air by it, and slammed him back into the wall, pinning him there. His shout of shock went ignored.

“I knew you androids would be trouble eventually. Oh, I didn’t guess _how _\- I figured the humans would build one of you a little too good, and I’d finally be caught. But no, of course it had to be all this deviancy shit. It’s changed everything else in the world, why not this, too?”

His voice was as human as ever, rough and emotional. Even as anger tainted it, the demented smile never left his moving lips.

“You couldn’t see me before, right? You saw the body, but not _me_. That’s good, it’s supposed to be that way. I choose when you see me.”

“W-What are-”

His grin broke.

He didn’t stop grinning. It was still there, plain as day. It wasn’t a visual, but a feeling, somewhere in Connor’s own mind. Snapping. Cracking. For a split second, the image of an earless rabbit filled his head. Legs pumping uselessly in the air.

**“Don’t speak. I’m speaking. Be quiet.”**

Everything snapped back into place. Connor’s mouth hung open, words lost.

Gavin continued as if he had never been interrupted.

“That’s how it’s supposed to be. But sometimes, there are problems. People who can see me even when I’m hidden. It’s gotten better. A long time ago, those people were the ones that drove me out, killed others like me. Then the humans started blaming them for what I did. Killing them. Burning them. Now, they just lock them up when they start talking about monsters. Good for me. Good for them, too, I guess. Humans prefer being ignorant to being terrified, I’ve found.”

“Androids, though. You don’t go crazy, do you? Well, you do, but not like they do. When you start talking about seeing things, it’s an error in your code. Something that can be fixed. Even before that, the techs can check your memories, see if there was really something there. See me for themselves.”

“Machines, now they don’t see me at all. Don’t know why, but it worked out for me. But you’re not machines anymore. No, you’re _a__live_, aren’t you? And sometimes things that are alive can see me. It was only a matter of time, you see.”

The holes on his cheeks were slowly multiplying as he spoke, spreading. Overtaking his face. Connor could only think of rotting flesh. He imagined the texture on his fingers and if he had a stomach he would have retched.

“I was starting to think I was safe. But that friend you brought to work, the one that looks like you? He saw me. I could tell. He hides it well, but he won’t keep it in forever. He’ll tell someone, and they’ll find out about me, and then I’m done for. I’m not waiting around for it to happen.”

“I would have been gone already, but I got curious. You want to act like humans, so I want to test how close you really are. I could have tracked down your friend, killed two birds with one stone, as it were. But you’ve been such a pain in my side these past few months, I thought I’d let you have the honours instead.”

“Now…”

Connor was pulled forward suddenly, wrenched into the air by his clothes. He hung in front of Gavin, a few feet off the ground. The man’s hands held his hips, squeezing hard enough to dent the thick plastic underneath.

“I don’t know how you work, so I’ll be careful this time, and you might live. You can decide if that’s a good thing.”

Two of the long ‘legs’ left him, dropping down to run over Gavin’s face. They covered themselves in the thick liquid which leaked from it, causing the flow to quicken and replenish the supply. After a few swipes each one was soaked, stiff hairs pressed down by the goop that clinged to them.

As they worked, so too did his hands, pulling harshly at Connor’s belt and fly. The android tried to struggle, but it seemed inconsequential. Even when his leg kicked out and struck the man’s torso he didn’t react, ignoring it and easily undoing Connor’s pants. They were shoved roughly to his ankles, and then the wet limbs were advancing on him.

The first stabbed at his mouth, forcing it to open wide as it pushed into his throat. On instinct he bit down, trying to rid it from his body, but it did nothing to the invader. Connor had no choice but to watch as it disappeared down his gullet, first slicked by the slime it had accumulated and then with the hairs of the area that had remained dry dragging against the inside of his body. Even the dead end of his throat was no obstacle, it only pulled back a few inches before slamming forward, breaking through the metal of the biocomponent effortlessly.

The other used the same method, pushing into his ass with even less resistance. Connor cursed his designers for making it so easy for him to be violated, for giving him sexual components at all. Luckily, his cock lay limp between his legs, the sensations inside him alien enough that his body couldn’t force itself into arousal. Warnings of foreign intrusions and contaminants filled his HUD, flashing red.

He expected that the next step would be the limbs thrusting inside of him, but once they’d both made it past the barriers and into the cavities between his internal components, they stopped completely. He didn’t have to wait long before he found out why.

Something began moving up the limbs, pumped from Gavin’s back in regular intervals. They bulged the flesh, round and large. Connor’s eyes widened as they approached his holes, his mouth tried to scream but no sound made it past the thing filling his throat.

His ass let them in easily, built to stretch. He could feel them inside him, moving along the same line as the limb that filled the space, then forcing themselves into whatever space they found once they left the tip of it.

The ones heading for his mouth were not so simple to take in. His jaw wouldn’t open enough despite the pressure that was put upon it, making it impossible for them to breach him. For a second he was relieved, but Gavin wasn’t about to let him avoid what he had planned. Fingers wrapped around his teeth from below, thumbs pressing hard into the plating behind his chin. The lower half of his mouth was pulled down, crackled, and finally broke under his strength, falling away from his face completely.

Immediately, the lumps continued on their way, no longer obstructed from their goal. One by one they were pumped into him, stuffing him in every free space.

When finally the last of them had been left inside, the limbs retreated. First the ones inside him, then the two that held him up, dropping him to the floor. They slowly receded back into Gavin’s body, until there was no sign of them left. Even his shirt and jacket were undamaged. Connor looked up from the floor as he crouched over the android, and saw that his face had reverted to normal. What was often called his ‘resting bitch face’ had returned.

“I don’t suppose you know what those were, do you?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing, not that Connor was in any shape to give one as he laid frozen. “They’re eggs. My eggs. I haven’t laid in such a long time, I had to do it once more before I go into hiding.”

Connor gave a weak gurgle. Slime coated his throat, making it impossible to form words as the speaker located there was covered in it. Gavin seemed to take it as some form of protest.

“Don’t worry, they hatch fast. A few days, at most. And most of them are only there as food for the first one.”

“Now, I don’t know what’ll happen to you after that. Humans, they get eaten after the rest of the newborns are gone. Skinned from the inside out and turned into a host, like this one was. But with an android, anything is possible. Maybe they’ll do the same to you. Maybe they’ll die. Maybe they’ll break out and burrow themselves into the next human they find - you should probably stay away from Hank for a while.”

“Don’t think about having them taken out. They’re like me. Can’t be seen. They’ll just think you’ve gone crazy. Trust me.”

He went silent, perhaps waiting to see if Connor would have anything to say. The android just lay motionless, staring at the man’s shoes. When they walked away Connor’s eyes didn’t follow, rooted to the spot, though he listened to the slow departure for as long as he could pick up on the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
